Tranches de vie
by Zulkesh
Summary: Petit recueil d' OS au contenu divers et varié et majoritairement écrit pendant mes périodes d'ennuis au travail. Onzième OS : Heart, Body and Brain
1. Cauchemar

Eyeshield 21 appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata.

Quand je m'ennuie au taf' et qu'en plus je travaille de nuit, mon imagination à tendance partir en vrille. Et vous, pauvre lecteur, vous vous retrouvez avec ça. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>C'était un cauchemar. Rien ne pouvait être vrai. Cette situation ne s'était jamais produite et il allait se réveiller en sursaut, dans son lit. Cette horreur, cette abomination n'était que le fruit hideux de sa pitoyable imagination.<p>

Mais les fous rires de ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis l'ancrait dans cette cruelle, impitoyable et insupportable réalité. Ils étaient autour de lui, riant à gorge déployée, sans aucune pitié, à son plus grand désarroi.

D'ailleurs, que les trois frères se moquent de lui, il pouvait le comprendre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se fichaient de lui et il en avait pris l'habitude.

Que Kurita et Komosubi se roule littéralement par terre en se tenant le ventre, il pouvait le supporter.

Que Musashi soit plié en deux était une situation rare mais possible même s'il aurait préféré ne pas en être le vecteur de départ.

Que Yukimitsu, le gentil et frêle Yukimitsu qui n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui, se morde les lèvres en tentant de retenir son rire avant de craquer comme les autres, ça passait un peu moins.

Que Sena, son soit-disant meilleur ami, s'y mette aussi devenait vexant. Il était censé le soutenir et l'aider dans cette épreuve après tout, pas se gondoler comme un imbécile !

Que Taki le félicite en prenant une pose ridicule était carrément humiliant.

Voir Hiruma, qui avait sans doute le premier véritable fou rire de son existence au point de devoir s'assoir sur un banc, aurait pu le rendre fier s'il n'avait pas été dans cette situation. Et quand il vit que le diable avait un appareil photo dans ses mains, il sût aussitôt que sa carrière dans le football, que sa vie même, était terminée. Il n'oserait plus jamais sortir de chez lui.

Mais le pire, le plus décevant selon lui, était le comportement de Mamori. Elle ne faisait montre d'aucune compassion, ne lui proposait aucune aide. Non, la douce et angélique Mamori riait avec les autres au point d'en pleurer. Au point qu'elle avait été obligée de se tenir à Hiruma pour ne pas se retrouver par terre et que, quand ce dernier s'était assis, elle s'était retrouvée sur ses genoux et évacuait désormais son fou rire sur l'épaule du blond. Qui ne semblait pas être le moins du monde dérangé.

C'était ça surtout qui le faisait pencher vers le cauchemar.

Malheureusement, la sensation de ces bras velus autour de son cou, la bave sur son visage, le poids qui pesait sur sur sa hanche étaient autant de preuves indiscutables que tout était bien trop réel.

Il était maudit. Ou bien son karma le punissait d'un mal qu'il avait fait dans une précédente incarnation. Il était impossible que tout cela soit le fruit du hasard et de la malchance.

Pas quand il se retrouvait avec une guenon agrippée à lui et qui avait, en plus, osé lui donner son premier baiser.

* * *

><p>Il est interdit de flageller, torturer ou de faire un quelconque mal à l'auteur.<p> 


	2. Une fleur dans le désert

Eyeshield 21 appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata.

Comme d'habitude, s'il reste des fautes, c'est à cause de mon inattention et je vous remercie d'avance de me les signaler.

* * *

><p>Mamori n'en pouvait plus. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée. Pire, elle était lasse<p>

Lasse de jouer les Don Quichotte et de se battre contre des moulins à vent. Lasse de s'acharner chaque jour pour avoir un peu de son attention. Lasse de lutter contre son indifférence. Lasse de voir qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre au fur à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient. Elle n'en pouvait plus, tout simplement.

Elle était comme une fleur, résistant de toutes ses forces afin de continuer à vivre dans un jardin aujourd'hui abandonné et qui était pourtant jadis, si verdoyant. Elle avait soif d'attention, d'amour. Elle voulait sentir le souffle du vent, les caresses de la pluie. Elle voulait quitter le désert, rejoindre la vie.

Et il fallait qu'elle le fasse vite. Parce qu'elle s'étiolait, se fanait, perdait ses couleurs, ses pétales. Elle était en train de mourir.

Tout avait été si vite entre eux, trop vite peut-être. En six mois, ils étaient tombés amoureux, ils avaient commencé à faire des projets d'avenir, emménagé ensemble. Elle avait cru que ce qu'ils vivaient l'avait changé. Il était souriant, prévenant, aimable, attentionné. Il ne l'était pas en public, il était beaucoup trop réservé pour cela, mais dans l'intimité de leur maison. La perfection faite homme. Six mois de pur bonheur.

Et puis le train-train s'était installé, lentement, insidieux, vicieux. Et il avait commencé à redevenir comme avant. Ça ne c'était pas vu tout de suite, c'était des gestes qu'il ne faisait plus, des mots qu'il ne disait plus. Des petits riens qui disparurent dans le néant du quotidien. Il s'était de nouveau concentré sur ses entraînements, l'avait peu à peu mise de côté. Les repas étaient silencieux, les soirées longues et les nuits ennuyeuses.

Elle comprenait tout à fait sa passion pour le football américain, elle avait la même après tout et c'était ce qui les avaient rapproché. Elle comprenait tout à fait son désir de vaincre, de devenir le meilleur. Elle adorait ce sport au point de lui avoir consacré sa vie, elle savait donc les sacrifices nécessaires mais là, c'était différent.

Parce qu'elle passait après. Après le foot, après les entraînements, après les coéquipiers, après les matchs. Et qu'elle n'avait plus que des miettes de lui.

C'était le mariage d'une de ses amies de lycée qui lui avait donné le coup de fouet nécessaire. Quand elle s'était rendue seule à ce mariage parce que lui était en train de s'entraîner. Quand elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle était jalouse de Suzuna, si fraîche, si pétillante, si heureuse tout simplement. L'ancienne pom-pom girl faisait une mariée magnifique et elle irradiait de bonheur. C'était à ce moment là que Mamori avait pris conscience que sa propre vie de couple l'oppressait.

Elle lui avait donc donné une dernière chance. Elle avait eu une longue discussion avec lui dans laquelle elle lui expliqua à quel point elle souffrait, combien elle se sentait délaissée, inexistante. Un peu comme un bibelot qui prenait la poussière sur un meuble.

Qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu plus d'énergie, d'improvisation, de surprise, d'imprévu. Pas de ce quotidien étouffant où les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous. Elle voulait qu'ils se disputent pour ensuite se réconcilier tendrement, elle voulait des cris, de la fureur, des pleurs, pas ce silence obstiné et inébranlable. Elle voulait des sourires, des rires même, pas ce visage figé et ces yeux froids.

Il lui avait promis de faire des efforts, d'être plus présent. Elle l'avait cru. Mais la promesse avait été brisée dès le lendemain. Elle s'était réveillé seule dans leur grand lit. Sa place était froide. Il était parti, courir sans doute, ne l'avait pas prévenue, pas laissé le moindre mot. Alors que cette journée devait être la leur, sans que rien ne se mette entre eux et surtout pas le sport. Elle lui avait laissé une semaine supplémentaire pendant laquelle rien n'avait changé.

Elle était épuisée, fatiguée et surtout, elle était lasse. Et aujourd'hui, à peine plus d'un an après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, elle attendait qu'il revienne, assise dans le salon. Une fois qu'il fut là, elle lui annonça son départ. Il ne disait rien. Il ne disait jamais rien.

Elle prépara ses valises, récupéra tout ce qui était à elle, appela un taxi. Elle enleva ensuite la clé de leur appartement de son trousseau et la posa sur la table. Le bref claquement résonna dans le salon silencieux, petit bruit léger et pourtant si lourd de signification.

Elle sortit de l'appartement, se retrouva sur le palier, attendit qu'il fasse le moindre geste, qu'il prononce ne serait-ce que quelques mots pour la retenir. Mais il ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit pas la bouche, resta immobile telle une statue de sel au milieu du salon.

Elle referma doucement la porte et murmura:

-Adieu Shin.

Elle rejoignit le taxi qui l'attendait dans la rue. Le chauffeur chargea ses valises dans le coffre pendant qu'elle s'installait à l'arrière du véhicule. Il lui demanda d'une voix douce sa destination et enfin, démarra. En elle, quelque chose sembla se dénouer et elle prit une profonde inspiration, savoura l'air qui pénétrait dans ses poumons. L'expiration qui suivit détendit ses muscles contractés, dénoua ses nerfs éprouvés.

La voiture s'engagea dans le trafic et pas une fois elle ne se retourna. Elle appuya la tête contre la vitre et se mit à sourire.

Mamori était libre.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez même si c'est pour dire que vous n'avez pas aimé. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne mange personne ^^.<p> 


	3. Derrière le local

Eyeshield 21 appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata  
>One-shot en lien avec "La victoire" mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. Bonne lecture ! <p>

* * *

><p>C'est chaud. Agréable aussi. Un peu étrange mais c'est sans doute parce que c'est le premier qu'il reçoit – et qu'il donne- et qu'il n'a pas l'habitude. Mais il espère bien que d'autres suivront. C'est un peu humide. Mais c'est bien. Vraiment bien.<p>

C'est doux et pourtant énergique, à l'image de la jeune fille qu'il tient par les hanches et qui se colle à lui. Elle sent bon, son parfum est discret, délicat, floral. Il a l'impression d'être dans une prairie pleine de fleurs sauvages fraîchement écloses.

Elle a mit ses bras fins autour de son cou, elle lui caresse la nuque avec des petits gestes légers. Il frissonne sous ce contact à la fois anodin et électrisant. Il se sent bien. Vraiment bien. Détendu. Gai comme un pinson. Il a envie de sauter partout et de crier sa joie.

Il se retient toutefois, il savoure, goûte ce qu'elle lui offre. C'est plein de saveurs. Et ça se termine. Trop vite. Il ouvre les yeux, voit son visage rosie, son regard intimidé, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui semble l'appeler.

Il réagit un peu à l'instinct. Un peu au désir aussi. Celui de recommencer. Il pose sa bouche sur la sienne.

C'est encore mieux. Il n'est plus passif. Il teste, cherche les limites, apprivoise les lèvres et la langue mutine. Il va plus loin, il abandonne la taille, pose ses mains sur le visage offert, les enfoncent dans la chevelure sombre et épaisse.

Il plonge, baigne dans les sensations qu'elle fait naître en lui. Il prend mais il essaye d'offrir aussi.

Ils se séparent encore, reprennent leurs souffles, écarquillent les yeux, surpris de ce qu'ils ressentent, se perdent dans le regard de l'autre.

Et il y en a un troisième, un quatrième et d'autres encore. Ils oublient qu'ils sont derrière le local des Devil Bats. Ils oublient le temps qui passe. Ils sont ensembles, leurs cœurs battent un même rythme effréné. Ils sont bien. C'est tout ce qui importe. Pas de paroles, juste des baisers.

Immergés dans leur monde de découverte, ils ne voient pas l'ombre sur le toit du local. Une ombre ricanante, grinçante. Ils n'entendent pas le déclic de l'appareil photo qu'elle tient dans ses mains fines. L'ombre les regarde avec un petit sourire malsain mais aussi un peu envieux. L'ombre s'en va sans un bruit, elle laisse ces deux adolescents qui découvrent l'amour. Elle a de toute façon ce qu'elle voulait.

Les jours passent et chaque soir après les entraînements, Sena rejoint discrètement Suzuna qui l'attend derrière le local. Ils échangent des mots doux, des promesses, des baisers, des caresses légères.

Ils sont jeunes, ils sont amoureux. Et ils ont la vie devant eux.


	4. La différence

Eyeshield 21 appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata

* * *

><p>Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle en ce lundi après-midi. Rien de vraiment flagrant, juste un petit quelque chose qui était apparu, sans doute pendant le week-end. Mais Monta avait beau la regarder, il ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait.<p>

Elle avait toujours la même coupe de cheveux, la même couleur rousse, elle ne portait toujours pas de maquillage, sa peau était toujours de ce beau blanc laiteux, ses yeux bleus brillaient. Elle portait, à cause du vent frais, une veste de sport aux couleurs des Devil Bats dont elle avait remonté le col sur son cou gracieux.

Elle agissait comme d'habitude, elle souriait, maternait, s'occupait de l'équipe de football américain comme à l'accoutumée. Elle surprotégeait Sena, s'en prenait à Hiruma-sempaï quand elle trouvait qu'il allait trop loin, surveillait l'entraînement avec efficacité, distribuait des boissons dès qu'ils avaient droit à une pause. Non, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait eu comme changement pendant les deux jours où il avait été séparé d'elle.

Quoique, cela venait peut-être de son sourire, un peu plus radieux, un peu plus heureux qu'à son habitude. Plus adulte aussi. Cela venait peut-être de ça, oui, c'était sans doute à cause de ce sourire qu'il la trouvait différente.

Mais au fond de lui, le receveur savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Une toute petite chose, si simple, si subtile qu'elle en devenait invisible. Quelque chose qu'il avait vaguement aperçu le matin même, quand il avait croisé Mamori-chan à l'entrée du lycée, mais que son esprit n'avait pas enregistré.

Ce fut vers la fin de l'entraînement, alors qu'il reprenait rapidement son souffle en observant la manager encore une fois, que Monta découvrit ce qu'il y avait de véritablement différent. Elle fit un simple geste, un geste qu'elle faisait souvent habituellement mais qu'aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas fait: elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille découvrant ainsi le lobe.

Mamori était une fille qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les bijoux et qui refusait catégoriquement de se faire percer les oreilles. Sa beauté à elle, contrairement à d'autres filles du lycée était entièrement naturelle, sans chichi d'aucune sorte.

Alors pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi portait -elle désormais une boucle d'oreille, un simple et épais anneau en argent ?

Alors qu'elle rebaissait sa main, ses doigts fins frôlèrent l'anneau et elle se mit à rougir légèrement avant de regarder autour d'elle d'un air gêné. Elle remit rapidement sa mèche en place, masquant à nouveau le bijou et reprit ses activités comme si de rien n'était.

Monta se posa alors une autre question, il avait déjà vu ce genre d'anneau sur quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'arrivait pas à se remémorait sur qui. Une personne du lycée, ça il en était sûr, mais qui ? Il allait devoir regarder tous les étudiants pour trouver sa réponse.

Il retourna rapidement à son entraînement lorsque le capitaine de l'équipe lui hurla qu'il n'était pas sur le terrain pour bâiller aux corneilles et qu'il aurait cinquante tours de terrain supplémentaires à faire en punition. Il se concentra, oublia le questionnement et entama immédiatement sa course, poursuivi à la fois par un Cerberus enragé et par un capitaine à la chevelure hirsute qui lui tirait dessus à coup d'AK-47 en ricanant comme un fou. De quoi se demander qui était le plus effrayant des deux entre le chien et son maître.

Il eut la réponse à sa deuxième question pendant le débriefing. Toute l'équipe s'était installée autour de la table après s'être lavé et changé. Mamori était debout à côté d'Hiruma, son cahier à la main et énumérait les capacités qui s'étaient augmentées, au cas par cas et les points qui restaient à améliorer. Alors qu'ils commençaient tous, à l'exception de la manager et du capitaine, à sortir du local, Monta entendit la voix de Sena qui posait une question à Hiruma.

-Tu as perdu une boucle d'oreille Hiruma-san ? Il t'en manque une à l'oreille droite.

Tout se passa alors très vite, s'il ne s'était pas retourné en entendant le début de la question de Sena, il ne s'en serait pas aperçu : le démon du lycée jeta un rapide coup d'œil amusé sur la manager qui s'était assise à côté de lui et celle-ci se raidit en regardant fixement la table. Le geste du capitaine avait duré à peine une seconde et il se reprit aussitôt pour envoyer balader le pauvre Sena qui préféra prendre la fuite avant de se faire plomber.

Monta refusait d'y croire. Sa douce Mamori, son ange, l'amour de sa vie ne pouvait pas porter une boucle d'oreille appartenant à Hiruma-sempai ! C'était comme si elle annonçait en le faisant, qu'elle lui appartenait ! Alors qu'ils ne se supportaient pas ! Chaque fois qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, ils finissaient par s'engueuler !

Non ! Il devait se tromper ! Il regarda à son tour les oreilles pointues du démon et se rendit compte avec une horreur grandissante que si sur celle de gauche, les deux anneaux argentés étaient bien présent, il en manquait bien un sur celle de droite. Et pour cause, puisqu'il se trouvait présentement sur celle de Mamori ! Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas le croire ! Mais le doute était là, s'insinuant en lui tel un serpent à la gueule pleine de crocs pointus dégoulinant de venin.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait la suivre, vérifier par lui-même si oui ou non, il y avait quelque chose entre elle et le démoniaque quaterback. Il suivit les membres de l'équipe vers la sortie du lycée, se sépara d'eux en prétextant une course quelconque et retourna discrètement vers le local. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit patiemment que Mamori en sorte. Il savait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à faire, elle devait nettoyer leurs uniformes, le bâtiment, remettre les choses en ordres, trier des papiers et qu'à cause de ça, elle partait souvent près de deux heures après les autres.

Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible contre le tronc rugueux et commença à patienter.

Son attente dura toutefois moins longtemps que prévu puisqu'à peine un quart d'heure après s'être caché, il entendit le bruit d'un balai qui tombait et un petit cri s'échapper de la gorge de sa dulcinée. Il l'entendit gronder le capitaine en utilisant un mot que personne dans l'équipe n'avait jamais osé prononcer, pas même Musashi-san et Kurita-kun.

-Youichi arrête, ce n'est pas le moment !

Il en resta éberlué. Elle l'appelait par son prénom. Ce qui était bien la preuve concrète qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Monta sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette idée. Mamori-chan et Hiruma-sempai. Une rengaine passait encore et encore dans son esprit devenu désordonné.

_Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible._

Il s'étonna soudain du silence qui s'était abattu sur le local. La dispute qui avait commencé avait apparemment pris fin aussitôt.

Curieux malgré tout et prêt à jouer le chevalier servant voulant sauver sa princesse, Monta se rapprocha à pas de loup de la fenêtre entrouverte et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant de regarder à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent devant le spectacle qui avait lieu, un cri horrifié manqua de s'échapper de bouche grande ouverte.

Le balai était au sol, abandonné et sa propriétaire était allongé sur la table, presque masquée par le corps plus imposant d'Hiruma. Elle avait plongé ses mains dans les piques désordonnées du blond alors que celui-ci avait glissé l'une des siennes sous sa veste.

Ils s'embrassaient. Avec une douceur que Monta n'aurait jamais cru capable chez son sempai. Le receveur le vit faire descendre la fermeture éclair, entrouvrir les pans de la veste et tirer sur le col du tee-shirt dégageant ainsi le cou. Il put remarquer que si Mamori avait gardé son col levé, ce n'était pas pour se protéger du vent comme il l'avait cru, mais pour masquer les multiples petites taches rouges qui parsemaient sa peau. Elle gémit, bascula la tête en arrière quand Himura déposa sa bouche sur son cou et le mouvement dévoila le lobe de son oreille, faisant apparaître une nouvelle fois l'anneau d'argent qui était la cause de tout.

Le maigre espoir que Monta avait gardé fut complètement anéantit quand son capitaine murmura un prénom. Lui, qui n'avait jamais appelé ses coéquipiers autrement que par des surnoms précédé de l'éternel fuckin', prononçait celui de la manager d'une voix rauque, chargée de désir et définitivement dépourvue de sarcasme et de vulgarité.

Il quitta son poste d'observation au moment où le quaterback soulevait le tee-shirt de la jeune femme, refusant d'en voir plus.

Il avait perdu.

Non, il n'avait même pas perdu parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de compétition entre lui et Hiruma pour le cœur de la manager. Elle était amoureuse. C'était obligé, elle ne se donnerait pas à un homme si elle n'avait pas des sentiments pour lui. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle ne le voyait pas.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer lorsque Mamori poussa de nouveau un gémissement sous l'effet des caresses qu'elle recevait. Il partit en courant, la tête basse, le cœur brisé par un amour déçu.

Il revit le sourire qu'avait Mamori pendant l'entraînement. Oui c'était définitivement celui d'une jeune fille, non, d'une femme heureuse. Aussi démoniaque soit-il, Himura semblait la rendre heureuse.

Il essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et reprit son chemin d'un pas plus calme. Il rentra chez lui, mangea avec sa mère, fit ses devoirs. Il suivit son train-train quotidien, le cœur lourd.

Le soir venu, allongé dans son lit, Monta finit par prendre la décision qui était sans doute la plus courageuse de sa vie : il n'allait rien dire, rien faire. Il allait tenté de passer à autre chose, d'être heureux à son tour. Il allait oublier Mamori et ses magnifiques sourires. Prendre un nouveau départ.

Mais il se faisait la promesse que si jamais le capitaine faisait pleurer son premier amour, démon ou pas, carnet de menace ou non, il lui en ferait payer le prix.

Mamori-chan ne serait jamais à lui mais il pouvait au moins la soutenir et rester ce qu'il était depuis le début pour elle : un ami.

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter.<p> 


	5. Dressage

Eyeshield 21 appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata.

* * *

><p>Cette fuckin'manager commençait sérieusement à lui les briser. Non seulement elle se permettait de lui tenir tête, l'empêchant ainsi de mener l'entrainement comme il le voulait, non seulement elle avait assez de couille pour ne pas être le moins du monde effrayée par lui mais en plus, elle avait le culot d'apprivoiser son chien !<br>L'animal qui en temps normal refusait la moindre marque d'affection, considérant la plus infime tentative d'approche comme une attaque envers lui, se faisait doux comme un agneau en sa présence. Ce qui était inadmissible. Il était Cerberus par l'enfer ! Le chien de l'élève le plus terrifiant du lycée ! Le chien du diable de Deimon ! Pas le fuckin'vulgaire caniche d'une fuckin'grand-mère ! Il était censé être le pendant canin de son maître, un animal violent, effrayant, maléfique, inapprochable.  
>Alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi était-elle en train de caresser comme si de rien était ? Et pourquoi ce fuckin'cabot se laissait-il faire comme s'il appréciait les multiples marques d'affections qu'il recevait ?<p>

Oui, cette maudite manager le gonflait sérieusement et il allait être ravi de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Littéralement parlant.  
>Sauf que le pas qu'il avait commençait à faire vers elle, armé d'un Glock à la sécurité relevée, fut interrompu par la suite de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Cerberus, ce traître, avait roulé sur le dos et présentait désormais son ventre à la main douce de la fuckin'rouquine. Et cette dernière prit l'invitation du clébard au sérieux et commença à gratter ce putain de sac à puce. Et pire, le chien semblait ronronner de contentement.<br>Le quaterback envisagea sérieusement, l'espace d'un instant, d'abattre le chien. Un chien ne ronronnait pas ! Et surtout pas le sien ! Il aboyait, il montrait des dents, grondait, mordait, poursuivait les cibles que son maître lui désignait mais il ne ronronnait pas ! Ce n'était pas un fuckin'matou de gouttière !  
>Et l'autre qui souriait en grattant le ventre du chien avec sa petite main que Cerberus aurait pourtant pu -aurait pourtant du- arracher d'un simple coup de mâchoires.<p>

Et maudit soit-il, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux de ce fuckin'clèb'. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à sa place, recevant sur son ventre les attentions de la manager. Une partie de son anatomie se réveilla alors que, dans son esprit, des images de la fuckin'manager en train de le caresser et de l'embrasser apparaissaient. Il pouvait presque sentir sa bouche glisser sur son corps et descendre de plus en plus bas, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, les effleurements de ses mains sur sa chair.  
>Fuckin'rouquine, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle s'arrangeait pour le faire chier. Et le pire était qu'elle ne rendait absolument pas compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il la haïssait pour tout ce qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Pour ces désirs, ces sentiments qui auraient dus être enfermés et qu'elle faisait remonter à la surface.<br>Hiruma rengaina son arme d'un mouvement sec et tourna les talons avant d'ouvrir la porte du local d'un violent coup de pied. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Une douche froide pour apaiser le brasier qui brûlait en lui.

Mamori sursauta en entendant la porte du local se refermer bruyamment et haussa les épaules en écoutant le capitaine donner des coups à tous les meubles à sa portée. Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur le chien à ses pieds et sourit doucement.  
>Elle avait réussi à dresser Cerberus, elle arriverait bien à faire la même chose avec son maître.<p>

* * *

><p>Allez, chacun son tour, j'écris les textes, vous écrivez des reviews (c'est un bon deal je trouve ^^)<p> 


	6. Pensées paternelle

Eyeshield 21 appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata

* * *

><p>Ses sentiments, en voyant son fils rentrer sur le terrain vêtu de ses protections et son casque à la main, étaient mitigés. Il hésitait entre la fierté et l'inquiétude. C'était le premier match auquel il assistait vraiment en direct et il n'y avait plus cet éloignement produit par le téléviseur. Là il y était vraiment, il verrait véritablement son fils jouer avec son équipe, il verrait réellement ce qu'il subissait, les pressions, les coups. Et cela lui faisait peur. Le football américain était un sport dangereux, violent, il suffisait de voir le bras en écharpe du capitaine pour s'en rendre compte. Un accident, voulu ou non, était si vite arrivé et son fils semblait si petit, si frêle à côté de certains joueurs. Tellement fragile même si l'équipement augmentait sa carrure, le faisant plus large qu'il ne l'était réellement.<p>

Tous les joueurs étaient enfin sur le terrain, les capitaines donnaient les dernières consignes d'avant-match. Il le vit sourire à ses amis, prendre une expression déterminé avant d'enfiler son casque. Il se mit en place avec les autres et attendit le coup de sifflet annonçant le début de la finale.

Le début du match fut à peu près calme, tout était question de rapidité et de tactique. Le capitaine des Devil Bats le surprit en détruisant son plâtre. Apparemment, bien que son accident remontait à moins d'un mois, son bras était guéri. Et puis doucement les choses changèrent. Le running back de l'équipe adverse se débarrassa de lui comme d'une mouche, l'envoyant heurter avec force le terrain. Certes, il l'aida par la suite à se relever, sembla même l'encourager mais pour lui qui était simplement assis dans les gradins cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Son fils, Sena, pour aussi rapide qu'il était, affrontait plus fort que lui. Il eut la soudaine envie de descendre sur le terrain, de prendre son enfant et de le ramener chez lui. Mais quand il vit son regard, son sourire, cette continuelle envie de se battre, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire cela. Cela reviendrait à le rabaisser, à le faire redevenir celui qu'il était avant de rentrer au lycée et il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas revoir cet enfant qui se rendait au collège la tête basse, cet enfant sans fierté, sans ambition qui ne faisait que subir les caprices des autres. Il l'avait vu prendre le chemin qu'il avait lui-même suivit des années plus tôt.

Il avait laisser les autres décider à sa place aussi bien de son avenir que son épouse. Il était responsable de ce qu'était devenu Sena, il ne l'avait jamais poussé à donner le meilleur de lui-même, il l'avait lâchement abandonné à son sort, avait encore une fois laisser les autres prendre des décision qui auraient du ne revenir qu'à lui. Mais son entrée à Deimon avait tout changé.

Pas tout de suite, certes, cela avait mis un peu de temps mais petit à petit, Sena avait prit de l'assurance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi à ce moment-là, la réponse était venu bien plus tard.

Sena leur avait dit qu'il était rentré dans un club du lycée en tant que secrétaire. Le travail qu'il y faisait avait l'air de l'amuser et il se mit à parler des amis qu'il s'y était fait.

Il avait vu ensuite son fils revenir épuisé de ses journées d'école, harassé au point de partir directement se coucher sans manger mais heureux. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce sourire sur les lèvres de Sena. Sa femme avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison, soutenant que ses notes étaient en chutes libres mais pour une fois il s'était interposé. Son fils souriait, son fils avait des amis, son fils avait un but pour la toute première fois de sa vie même s'il ne savait pas lequel. Il était loin le petit garçon qui était sans cesse obligé de se faire protéger par son amie d'enfance.

Il se tenait droit désormais, son visage n'avait plus cet air de bête aux abois. Il était peut-être toujours peureux mais à présent il affrontait ses frayeurs au lieu de les subir. Son fils était heureux. Et il ne gâcherait pas son bonheur. Le football américain avait changé son fils.

Il avait été tellement surpris quand ,en regardant un match des Devils Bats à la télévision, il avait vu apparaître le visage de Sena à l'appel du commentateur. Le première chose à laquelle il avait pensé à cet instant précis était que son fils leur avait menti. Il n'était pas plus secrétaire que lui cascadeur mais un joueur à part entière. Et pas n'importe lequel, il était Eyeshield 21, celui qui faisait tant parler de lui de part sa vitesse phénoménale.

Et puis il s'était dit qu'il avait dû mal comprendre, Sena ne pouvait pas être un tel joueur mais les cris de sa femme et le visage grave toujours en gros plan sur l'écran l'avait finalement convaincu du contraire. Son fils était un joueur de football américain. Un très bon joueur.

Et aujourd'hui, à cette finale du Christmas Bowl, il voyait enfin de ses propres yeux ce que Sena était capable de faire. Et il prit sa décision.

Il tremblerait pour lui, certainement, mais il allait le laisser vivre sa passion. Parce que Sena avait une chance de faire ce que lui, son père, n'avait pas fait. Celui de vivre ses rêves. Son fils ne serait finalement pas de ceux qui restent en arrière et qui attendent que l'on prennent des décisions à leurs places.

Le match se termina par une victoire des Devil Bats. S'il avait dû parier sur les gagnants, il aurait lamentablement perdu. Il aurait cru qu'il était impossible de remonter un tel score en deuxième mi-temps. Il avait eu tort. Son fils avait lutté, minutes après minutes, ses coéquipiers avaient bataillé ferme. Ils étaient, non pas désespérés, mais acharnés, absolument réfractaire à toutes idées de défaites. Et leur opiniâtreté avait fini par payer.

En écoutant les commentaires des spectateurs autour de lui, il comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas seulement gagné un match, l'équipe de son fils qui ne jouait que depuis peu de temps avait vaincu Teikoku Gakuen, ceux qui étaient victorieux depuis des années. Les Devil Bats avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué. Il serra sa femme sanglotante dans ses bras tout en regardant le terrain où son fils fêtait la victoire avec ses coéquipiers. Il le vit rire et pleurer à la fois. Des joueurs d'autres équipes descendirent sur le terrain pour féliciter les tenaces membres de cette équipe qui n'avait jamais abandonné.

Il attendit que les choses se calment un peu et, accompagné de sa femme, descendit les marches du stade pour atteindre le terrain.

Il appela Sena qui couru vers lui avec un sourire et fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années, parce qu'il était trop timide, trop réservé, trop effrayé : il le serra dans ses bras. Il put à ce moment-là se rendre compte d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Sena avait grandi. Oh pas beaucoup, juste quelques petits centimètres, mais suffisamment pour le jeune garçon puisse le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir -ou si peu- à lever la tête.

Il était si fier de lui. Il s'était élevé à un point inimaginable à peine un an auparavant. Son fils était un héros. Il n'avait même pas dix-sept ans et le monde du sport le vénérait déjà comme étant l'un des meilleurs joueurs japonais de football américain.

Il le sentait prendre peu à peu son indépendance, il ne se reposait plus autant sur ses parents ou sur Mamori. Il devenait enfin un homme.

Et Masato Kobayakawa osa enfin lui dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

-Je suis tellement fier de ce que tu es devenu Sena, mon fils ...

* * *

><p>Il est évident que le deal du chapitre précédent est toujours d'actualité. Tout comme il est évident que je n'ai plus d'O.S. à publié pour l'instant ( ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis bientôt en vacances, je vais essayer de m'y remettre).<p> 


	7. Instinct

Eyeshield 21 appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata

Note : Ceci est un assemblage de fics que j'avais commencé et jamais terminé. Elles avaient toutes un point en commun, aussi j'ai décidé de les reprendre, de les raccourcir au maximum et de les regrouper sous un même titre.  
>Sur ce, bonne lecture !<p>

Et merci Vaninachan pour ton commentaire du dernier chapitre.

* * *

><p>Death March<p>

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne voyait les faiblesses d'Hiruma. Elle entendait derrière elle Yukimitsu, Monta et Sena qui étaient impressionnés par la solidité de leur capitaine sans voir que ce dernier boitait légèrement. Un coup d'œil sur le campement lui confirma que personne à part elle ne l'avait vu. Ils étaient tous persuadés qu'Hiruma était un roc que rien ne pouvait briser.  
>Elle rejoignit discrètement le quaterback avec une trousse de premier soin et ne fut pas surprise de voir son genou enflé. Elle le soigna malgré ses tentatives pour la repousser.<br>Pendant les quarante jours que dura la Death March, tous les soirs quand le campement était monté et que les Devil Bats se reposaient, elle rejoignait Hiruma derrière le camion et soignait les blessures qu'elle était la seule à voir sans savoir pourquoi ni comment. L'instinct sans doute.  
>Mais Mamori se jura qu'elle garderait toujours un œil sur <em>son<em> capitaine. Ce serait sa manière de le soutenir dans ses efforts.

Protection

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, son corps avait réagi instinctivement.  
>Gaoh avait arraché les barrières de protections du stade comme si elles avaient été des jouets en plastique et commençait son escalade vers celui qui avait insulté Bamba. Et il allait passer près d'elle. Trop près d'elle.<br>Gaoh ne ferait pas de distinction, homme ou femme, il écraserait tout ceux qui serait sur son chemin.  
>Il avait vu ça tout de suite. Et sans savoir comment, même si au fond de lui il connaissait très bien le pourquoi, il s'était interposé devant elle. Il était trop faible physiquement pour faire face à une montagne comme Gaoh, ses tasers seraient sans doute inefficace mais il devait le faire.<br>Parce que jamais Hiruma ne permettrait que qui que ce soit lève la main sur _sa_ fuckin'manager.

Dragonfly

Le ballon passait des mains de Kongou Agon à celles d'Hiruma Youichi avec rapidité et précision, causant une grande confusion dans l'équipe adverse. Les deux joueurs n'échangeaient pas le moindre regard, tout se jouait à l'instinct. Ils lançaient le ballon vers un point du terrain en sachant que l'autre serait là pour la réceptionner. Une telle entente, une telle harmonie entre ces deux démons était presque choquante. Ils se méprisaient mutuellement et pourtant leur Dragonfly était bien plus efficace qu'entre Agon et son frère jumeau. Et quand le génie marqua le touchdown grâce à leur combinaison, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un bref mais intense regret vite réprimé : tout aurait été tellement plus simple si l'autre n'avait pas été un tocard.

Monstre

Le regard de Gaoh se fixa sur l'écran du téléviseur et un air de profonde stupeur apparût sur son visage couturé de cicatrices. Ses yeux eurent une étincelle de joie féroce, un sourire carnassier écarta ses lèvres. Il ressentait enfin ce délicieux frisson d'appréhension, il avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure, son instinct le hurlait. Il allait peut-être goûter à la saveur amer de la défaite grâce à lui.  
>Kurita Ryokan. Il était impatient de lui faire face sur le terrain.<p>

Secret

Son fils lui cachait quelque chose. Cela venait peut-être de son instinct maternel ou de tout autre chose mais une chose était sûre : Manabu lui mentait. Tout dans son attitude le lui prouvait: ses sursauts, ses yeux fuyants, sa voix tremblante.  
>Il se levait désormais bien avant elle, soit-disant pour étudier tranquillement au lycée mais elle ne le croyait pas. Il rentrait à la nuit tombée, totalement épuisé, expliquant son retard par son désir de prendre de l'avance sur le programme mais elle ne le croyait pas. Et à présent, elle allait tout faire pour découvrir le secret de son fils. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser devenir un raté comme son père. L'attention de Manabu devait totalement être centré sur ses études.<br>Elle ne permettrait jamais qu'il en soit autrement. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour qu'il puisse avoir un avenir, elle ne devait pas avoir fait ses efforts en vain.

* * *

><p>Ca y est ! Je suis enfin en vacances et j'ai pu avancer sur quelques fics. Je ne promet pas une publication rapide, elles ne sont pas finis après tout, mais je ne suis plus bloquée et ça c'est bien.<p> 


	8. November

Eyeshield 21 appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata

De retour après des mois d'absences, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là pour lire et commenter.

* * *

><p>Allongée sur son lit, blottie bien au chaud sous les épaisses couvertures, Mamori regardait l'écran de son téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet. Trois fois qu'il sonnait, qu'il vibrait plutôt. Trois appels en absences. Trois fois qu'elle refusait de décrocher. Aucun message sur sa messagerie vocale. La vibration s'arrêta.<br>Elle aurait dû éteindre son portable et tenter de s'endormir mais, pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle attendait. Allait-il encore appeler ? Était-ce pour quelque chose de réellement important ou s'agissait-il d'une unième tentative de sa part de lui pourrir la vie. Si c'était vraiment important, il aurait laissé un message non ? Donc c'était la deuxième solution. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle lâche le téléphone du regard. Puis avec un soupir, elle tendit la main et s'apprêta à le désactiver pour la nuit. Sauf qu'il se remit à vibrer.  
>Pas d'appel cette fois, juste un mail. Un peu hésitante, elle prit le petit appareil et appuya sur la touche d'ouverture du message.<p>

_J'ai une fuckin'belle photo de toi, fuckin'manager, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit diffusée à tout le lycée, répond à ce fuckin'téléphone._

Mamori blêmit en voyant l'image en pièce jointe. Cette photo, cette maudite photo. Cette photo prise lors d'un instant d'égarement parce qu'elle avait été incapable de résister aux yeux de chien battu de Suzuna. Cette photo qui la montrait rougissante de gêne dans l'uniforme nouvellement crée des pom-pom girls des Devil Bats.  
>Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se rebeller à la demande de Suzuna, elle aurait bien dû se douter que Hiruma serait dans les parages et qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'immortaliser cette scène ! Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait à la prendre en défaut, à inscrire son nom sur ce maudit carnet noir.<br>Et maintenant c'était chose faite. Elle qui pouvait se targuer d'être une rare personne à ne pas être soumise au chantage du pire élève du lycée, elle qui faisait partie des meilleures élèves de Deimon, qui faisait partie du Comité de Discipline, avait désormais rejoint les rangs des esclaves du démon.  
>Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cet épisode et il n'avait jamais utilisé cet instantané, faisant croire à Mamori qu'elle avait été oubliée. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Qu'allait-il lui demander de faire ? Que devrait-elle subir pour que cette photo ne soit jamais révélée ?<br>Son questionnement fût interrompu par un nouvel appel. L'écran affiché le nom de son contact. Hiruma. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle décrocha d'une main tremblante et mit l'appareil à son oreille.  
>-Hiruma-kun ?<br>Elle maudit sa voix qui laissait passer sa détresse et sa peur.  
>-Kekekeke. Et bien fuckin'manager ? Tu réponds enfin ?<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il est presque minuit ! Je dormais !  
>-Et te voilà prise en flagrant délit de mensonge fuckin'manager, qui l'aurait cru de ta part, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix suave qui la fit frémir.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Kekeke, rejoint-moi, je suis en bas de chez toi.  
>-En bas … Hiruma-kun ! Que …<br>-Je te laisse dix minutes pour me rejoindre, ensuite et bien tu sais ce qu'il se passera avec la photo.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de sa part, il raccrocha la laissant bouche bée. Elle sortit de son lit et se précipita vers la fenêtre dont elle écarta les rideaux. Elle vit derrière le muret le sommet d'une tête blonde. Il était vraiment là. Et quand elle vit ses bras se lever et une main tapoter le cadran d'une montre invisible à ses yeux, elle se hâta d'aller le rejoindre. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit à toute allure les escaliers, bénissant l'absence de sa mère encore au travail qui lui permettait de faire du bruit. Elle chaussa rapidement des bottes fourrées, mit un épais manteau et sortit dans la froide nuit de novembre rejoindre son tourmenteur.  
>L'air glacé la fit frissonner, elle releva le col de son manteau avant de se mettre à marcher. Elle sortit dans la rue et se mit face à Hiruma qui lui jetait un regard narquois, vêtu de ses éternels vêtements noirs auquel il avait rajouté un long manteau d'hiver. Il était adossé au muret dans une attitude provocante, les mains dans les poches.<p>

-Tu avais encore le temps fuckin'manager, il restait quatre minutes au compteur.  
>-Cesse de plaisanter, ne m'appelle pas comme ça et dis-moi pourquoi tu me fais sortir au beau milieu de la nuit par un froid pareil !<p>

Elle avait croisé les bras aussi bien pour marquer sa désapprobation que pour se protéger du froid. Malheureusement ses efforts pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le craignait pas furent vite réduits à néant quand elle se mit à trembler et à claquer des dents. Elle venait de quitter un lit bien douillet et bien chaud pour le rejoindre et il ne faisait que ricaner.  
>-Hiruma-kun, finissons-en avec cette pathétique et ridicule plaisanterie.<br>-Kekeke, tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour imposer tes conditions, dit-il en sortant une main gantée de sa poche. Main qui tenait entre ses doigts la photo.  
>Elle soupira et se retint de ne pas gifler le quaterback arrogant.<p>

-Je te laisse trente secondes, si passé ce délai tu ne m'a pas dit ce que tu voulais de moi alors je rentrerais et au diable la photo. Je pense que je serais suffisamment forte pour supporter la honte qu'elle m'occasionnera. Je serais sans doute l'objet de railleries et de rumeurs en tout genre mais je ferais face. Je serais sans doute la cible de tous les pervers du lycée mais je ferais face. Et je pense que ce ne sera pas moi la plus agacée par ce fait.

Elle se tut finalement et marqua d'un battement de pied le rythme des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Arrivé à trente, Mamori s'engouffra dans la petite allée qui menait chez elle. Elle venait à peine de poser la main sur la poignée quand la voix du maitre-chanteur s'éleva.  
>-Joyeux anniversaire fuckin'manager.<p>

Mamori lâcha la poignée sous le choc. Elle se retourna lentement en direction de la rue pour faire face à Hiruma. Il avait abandonné le muret et se tenait devant elle faisant sauter dans sa main droite une petite boite ornée d'un nœud doré. Voyant qu'il avait toute son attention, il lança la boite dans sa direction et elle la rattrapa sans difficulté.

-C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

-Nan, c'est pour ton fuckin'chat.

-Je n'ai pas de chat Hiruma-kun.

Il haussa les épaules avant de rajouter:

-Bon tu l'ouvres ou tu attends qu'il se mette à neiger ?

Dans le but d'une vengeance tout à fait futile et inutile, elle ouvrit le cadeau délicatement, tirant doucement sur le nœud pour le défaire avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Elle enleva ensuite avec attention les petits morceaux de scotch qui maintenaient le papier cadeau tout en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer ce dernier, il pourrait toujours resservir après tout. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas que Hiruma voit son sourire quand il se mit à soupirer face à sa lenteur.

Elle termina de déplier le papier et se retrouva avec une petite boîte noire dans les mains. Elle regarda Hiruma un peu étonnée et l'ouvrit sur un signe de sa part.

Elle crut au début qu'il se moquait encore d'elle. Une tête de chauve-souris écarlate au sourire dément était posée sur le fin carré de tissu blanc qui recouvrait le fond, ressortant comme une goutte de sang. Mamori se demanda pourquoi il lui offrait la tête de la mascotte de leur ancienne équipe et la prit entre ses doigts. Elle s'aperçut en soulevant la tête qu'une fine chaine était accrochée sous la tête et se dénouait au fur et à mesure qu'elle levait la main. Une petite clé finit par apparaître, une clé comme il en existait des millions de par le monde hormis que sur celle-ci une autre tête de chauve-souris avait été gravée sur l'anneau.

Elle releva la tête et lança un regard interrogateur à Hiruma. Pourquoi lui offrait-il une clé ? Où voulait-il en venir ?

-Elle ouvre quoi ? demanda-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

-Une porte, répondit-il avec un ricanement.

-Oui, merci de le préciser Hiruma, je crois que je ne m'en serais jamais douté, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant que c'est dit, quelle porte ouvre-t-elle ?

-Une porte d'entrée.

-Tu compte jouer longtemps ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot s'il te plait et répond à ma question, il fait froid et mon lit m'attend.

-Ma porte d'entrée, finit-il par souffler après un long silence.

Mamori se mordit les lèvres, retenant à grand peine un cri de surprise et reprit la contemplation de la clé. Elle referma ses doigts dessus et fit quelques pas vers Hiruma avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. C'était pour elle, le plus cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez lui, toute ses demandes en ce sens avaient eu un refus net et sans appel. Ils se retrouvaient chez elle, dans le local des Devil Bats quand ces derniers étaient absents, à l'extérieur mais jamais chez lui. Elle avait fini par accepter le fait qu'il voulait un endroit qui n'était vraiment qu'à lui, un endroit où personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit d'entrer. Et maintenant il lui offrait cette clé, signe qu'il voulait vraiment d'elle dans sa vie. Qu'il était prêt à tout partager avec elle.

Les bras d'Hiruma se refermèrent sur elle et le baiser s'approfondit. Mamori n'avait plus du tout froid. Et dire qu'elle lui en avait voulu toute la journée, persuadée qu'il avait oublié quel jour on était. Elle lui en avait voulu au point de ne pas vouloir répondre au téléphone. Elle le connaissait pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Pourquoi en aurait-il était autrement le jour de ses dix-huit ans ?

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Mamori plongea le visage dans le col de fourrure du manteau d'Hiruma.

-Le cadeau te plait fuckin'manager ?

-Tu es au courant que ça fait plus de six mois que je ne suis plus manager ?

-Tu es courant qu'on est seul et que t'es pas obligé de m'appeler Hiruma ?

-Tu es exaspérant Youichi.

-Répond à ma question fuckin'Mamori.

-Oui, finit-elle par répondre dans un murmure, il me plait beaucoup.

Elle sentait, dans sa main toujours fermée, la petite clé qui avait fini par se réchauffer au contact de sa peau. Mamori se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Une idée venait de germer dans son cerveau agité.

-Reste-là, je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle en repoussant Youichi.

Elle rentra chez elle, écrivit rapidement un mot pour sa mère et éteignit les lumières avant de ressortir.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Elle ferma la porte et rejoignit Youichi. Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna sans dire un mot dans la rue.

-Et on est parti où, fuckin'Mamori ?

-Chez toi, j'ai une clé à essayer.


	9. Leave me alone

Eyeshield 21 appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata

* * *

><p>Il donna un violent coup de poing sur le mur en ciment. La peau, au niveau des phalanges, se déchira et un mince filet de sang se mit à couler des plaies. La douleur envahit sa main, sourde mais sa colère était telle qu'il ne la ressentait pas. Pas encore du moins. Cela viendrait plus tard, quand il aurait repris le contrôle sur lui-même, quand l'orage qui éclaté dans son esprit serait dissipé. Il posa son front sur le mur et se força à respirer calmement, profondément.<br>Pourquoi fallait-il que ces gamins viennent le chercher ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils réveillent en lui ce désir désespéré qu'il pensé avoir enfoui au plus profond de son cœur ? Il avait fait un choix il y avait longtemps et rien, absolument rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il y avait trop de monde qui comptait sur lui. Un père, des collègues, leurs familles. Tous comptaient sur ses capacités à reprendre le travail que son paternel ne pouvait accomplir à cause de sa maladie.  
>Il maudit ces deux lycéens qui ne savaient pas le mal qu'ils venaient de faire en venant le chercher. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre le football américain malgré la passion qu'il avait pour ce sport. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa place dans l'équipe malgré toute l'amitié qu'il vouait à Hiruma et Kurita. Eux au moins l'avaient compris. Ils avaient essayé de l'aider puis, voyant que cela ne servait à rien, l'avaient laissé partir. Ils avaient respecté son choix, l'avaient laissé suivre sa route qui ne correspondait plus à la leur. Ils lui avaient pardonné ce que lui considérait comme une traîtrise infâme.<br>Il frappa à nouveau le mur, serrant les dents pour retenir le gémissement de douleur, de ressentiment qui menaçait de s'élever. Il frappa, encore et encore, mettant dans ses coups toute la rage qu'il ressentait. Il lui arrivait parfois de haïr son père et sa maladie qui avait brisé tous ses rêves et tous ses espoirs, de haïr les ouvriers qui étaient incapables de s'en sortir sans lui.  
>Il n'était qu'un lycéen bon sang ! Il n'aurait pas dû avoir les responsabilités d'un adulte, il aurait dû aller au lycée, suivre les cours, jouer au football américain et s'entraîner pour le tournoi. Il aurait dû vivre une vie d'adolescent. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus.<br>Sa colère s'apaisa peu à peu, laissa la place à une profonde amertume qui alourdissait son cœur. La douleur explosa, lui faisant enfin prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de s'infliger. Il referma plusieurs fois la main pour vérifier s'il ne s'était rien fracturé, soupira de soulagement en voyant que les os et les muscles réagissaient normalement Seule la peau était touché, violement déchirée, salie par le ciment réduit en poudre sous la violence des coups. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et en enveloppa sa main mutilée.  
>C'était enfin fini, il avait repris son calme légendaire. Il enferma à nouveau ses désirs, oublia Musashi le kicker et redevint Gen Takekura le charpentier. Il savait qu'il allait revoir les deux gamins lorsqu'il retournerait au lycée pour faire des travaux de rénovation. Il savait qu'ils insisteraient encore pour le faire revenir chez les Devil Bats. Mais cette fois, tout ce passerait bien. Son tourment était de nouveau enchaîné. Il leur dirait de le laisser seul. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le football américain hormis pour construire les locaux de l'équipe de Deimon, cette partie-là de sa vie était terminée, la page était tournée.<br>Il reprit sa route, retournant à ce qu'était désormais sa vie. Et seul des traces de sang sur un mur pouvaient désormais témoigner de l'affliction qui le rongeait.


	10. Vers l'horizon

Eyeshield 21 appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata.  
>Note: Et voilà, premier one-shot de finalisé pour fêter mon retour. Vous pouvez remercier Hermi-ko, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai retrouvé une étincelle d'inspiration ( ma muse doit être en grève, la garce :). Et comme d'habitude, pas de bêta, les fautes qui subsistent sont toujours de mon entière responsabilité.  
>Bonne lecture à tous !<p>

* * *

><p>Ses jambes étaient lourdes. Horriblement lourdes. Tremblantes. Il lui était désormais impossible de courir ou même de marcher. Tout ce qu'il était désormais capable de faire était de traîner les semelles de ses chaussures sur le bitume brûlant de cette route américaine. Son souffle était court, sa peau rouge et luisante de transpiration dû à l'effort et à la chaleur ambiante.<br>Qui avait dit que ce serait facile de traverser les États-Unis d'est en ouest en courant ? Quoique s'il se rappelait bien, personne ne l'avait dit, bien au contraire. C'était des cris d'effrois qui avaient salué la décision d'Hiruma de faire la Death March. Il fallait être cinglé pour courir sur deux mille kilomètres à travers montagne, plaines et désert en quarante jours. Et cinglé, Hiruma l'était. Quant aux autres joueurs, ils ne valaient pas mieux.  
>Et lui ? Il était encore pire que ses coéquipiers. Il n'était pas sportif, sa seule compétence était son intelligence, rien d'autre. Encore que s'il était sincère avec lui-même, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas le plus intelligent. Hiruma et Anezaki était devant lui au classement général du lycée.<br>Il essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui tombaient dans ses yeux et leva péniblement la tête. La chaleur du bitume brouillait l'horizon mais il pouvait quand même apercevoir le camion de l'entraîneur Doburoku et les petites silhouettes qui le poussait. A combien de mètres étaient-ils de lui ? A combien de kilomètres ? Comment les linemens faisaient-ils pour faire avancer un camion de plusieurs centaines de kilos par une chaleur pareil. Comment Sena et les autres pouvaient-ils courir aussi longtemps sans se fatiguer ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si faible et inutile ?  
>Il avait cru qu'il pourrait tenir le rythme et il se dégoutait de voir qu'il en était incapable. Dégoutait de voir que sa mère avait raison, que le sport n'était pas fait pour lui. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa gorge était aussi sèche que du parchemin, il avait des vertiges. Le soleil frappait impitoyablement son crâne, faisant rougir cette zone dégarnie de tout cheveux. Les muscles de ses jambes le tiraillaient, il avait l'impression que ses tendons étaient à la limite du point de rupture. Et il était si fatigué alors qu'il ne s'agissait que du sixième jour de ce voyage infernal. Il ne tiendrait jusqu'à la fin, c'était impossible.<br>Ses pas déjà lent, ralentirent un peu plus avant de s'arrêter. Il ne se sentit pas tomber mais se retrouva soudainement à genoux sur le goudron noir. Il s'appuyait sur les mains et ces dernières commencèrent à le brûler. Il bascula en arrière, perdit l'équilibre et finit allongé, ses yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel. Il reprit lentement son souffle et sentit les battements de son cœur se calmer. Il se retint de fermer les yeux, il était peut-être cinglé mais pas encore assez fou pour s'endormir au milieu d'une route en plein soleil.  
>L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea sérieusement d'abandonner. Il pouvait très bien faire du stop et se faire emmener dans une ville dotée d'un aéroport. Il lui suffisait ensuite d'appeler sa mère pour qu'elle lui envoie un peu d'argent afin qu'il puisse se payer le billet de retour. Ce ne serait vraiment pas compliqué. Très simple même. Et puis il se rappela les raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé de rejoindre les Devil Bats.<br>Ce n'était pas à cause du regard des autres. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était considéré par ses pairs comme étant un simple intellectuel. Ce n'était pas pour eux. C'était pour lui. Par qu'il voulait se montrer à lui-même qu'il était capable d'autre chose que des études. Parce qu'il voulait échapper au carcan étouffant de sa mère. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas finir le lycée en n'ayant rien fait.  
>Il n'avait pas la rapidité de Sena, il n'était pas fort comme les hommes de ligne, il n'était pas fichu de rattraper un ballon comme Monta ou d'en envoyer un comme Hiruma. Mais il était quand même dans l'équipe. Parce qu'il avait démontré au capitaine à quel point il était motivé de faire quelque chose. Non, il était plus que motivé au moment des sélections à la tour de Tokyo, il était déterminé.<br>Il se rassit lentement et regarda au loin. Le camion avait disparu, il n'y avait plus que la route, vide de toute présence, qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Il était seul. Il n'avait avec lui que son courage défaillant et son corps épuisé.  
>Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se relever et de se remettre à marcher. Parce qu'il savait que quand il finirait par les rejoindre, Anezaki-san viendrait prendre soin de lui, que Sena viendrait le rejoindre avec un regard inquiet, que Doburoku lui masserait ses muscles douloureux, apaisant temporairement leurs supplices. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de moquerie de la part de ses coéquipiers, juste un silence compatissant pour ce qu'il se faisait lui-même endurer.<br>Il savait que l'enfer reprendrait dès le lendemain alors qu'il ne se serait pas encore remis de la marche de la veille. Mais il allait continuer. Parce que pour l'instant il était seul mais loin, très loin devant lui il y avait une équipe qui le soutenait. Il savait qu'il allait encore craquer, qu'il allait encore vouloir abandonner. Mais il espérait qu'à chaque fois son objectif le ferait se remettre debout.  
>Alors il marcha, à son rythme, souffrant de tout son être. Il marcha encore et encore, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.<p>

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce ( court) one-shot vous aura plu et je vous dis à la prochaine !<p> 


	11. Heart, Body and Brain

Eyeshield 21 appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata.

* * *

><p>Une équipe de football américain était comme un corps humain : pour exister pleinement, il lui fallait un corps, un cerveau et un cœur. De ce côté-là, les Devil Bats ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.<p>

Lorsque des personnes demandaient, de manière plutôt naïve d'ailleurs, qui était le cerveau de l'équipe, la réponse fusait tel un éclair. Elle était murmurée, prononcée d'une voix souvent tremblante de terreur contenue mais elle était toujours identique, qu'importe à qui était posée la question. L'équipe n'avait qu'une seule tête et c'était celle du diabolique démon de Deimon, Hiruma Youichi. Ses tactiques tordues, son intelligence vicieuse, ses entraînements abominables mais pourtant fructueux le rendait unique en son genre et nul ne pouvait l'égaler.

Par contre, lorsque ces mêmes personnes demandaient qui était le cœur, les avis divergeaient. Pour certains, il s'agissait une nouvelle fois d'Hiruma. D'autres arguaient qu'il n'y avait que Mamori Anezaki, la magnifique manager de l'équipe, pour pouvoir prétendre à ce rôle. Et puis il y avait ceux qui désignaient Sena, le running back. Les noms étaient dit, les arguments en faveur des uns et des autres ne manquaient pas et les débats s'éternisaient, mais personne n'arrivait à se mettre d'accord sur le sujet.  
>Doburoku, une bouteille de saké à main, écoutait d'une oreille distraite ces discussions vides de sens et ricanait doucement. Il savait très bien, lui, qui était le cœur des Devil Bats. Mais comme personne ne lui avait posé directement la question, il n'allait certainement pas leur souffler la réponse.<br>Déjà ce n'était pas Hiruma. Il n'avait fait que ramener, de gré mais souvent de force, les joueurs au sein de l'équipe et les avait entraînés à coup de fusil et de coup de pied au derrière. Il était trop dur, trop fermé aux autres, trop sarcastique pour pouvoir l'être.  
>Ce n'était pas Mamori non plus. La jeune femme était plus sœur que cœur. Elle était le soutien sans faille, la supportrice discrète, l'épaule réconfortante, la main guérisseuse, le bouclier face aux folies d'Hiruma. Elle était tout cela, voir plus encore pour certain, mais elle n'était pas le cœur de l'équipe.<br>Sena ? Le petit joueur aurait pu l'être mais ce n'était finalement pas son rôle. Lui était plutôt l'exemple : obstiné malgré sa peur, déterminé à se faire sa place malgré sa timidité. L'équipe le suivait parce que si lui, le larbin, était capable de miracle avec ses peurs et ses doutes, alors ils en étaient eux aussi capables.

Non le cœur des Devil Bats n'était ni Hiruma, ni Mamori, ni Sena.

Le regard de Doburoku se perdit sur le terrain et chercha machinalement l'objet de ses réflexions. Il le trouva rapidement, s'entraînant avec ses coéquipiers, encaissant leurs charges brutales sans broncher. L'entraîneur sourit en le voyant. On ne lui avait jamais posé la question alors qu'il connaissait très bien la réponse. Et il savait très bien que personne ne le croirait s'il leur disait la vérité. Parce que quand les gens voyaient le véritable cœur des Devil Bats, ils n'apercevaient que le corps gigantesque et le visage naïf. Ils ne voyaient rien d'autre et ne cherchaient pas à aller au-delà.

Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus tort. Hiruma avait rassemblé l'équipe, Sena leur avait montré la voie et Mamori avait veillé sur eux mais celui qui les avait liés, à sa manière innocente, n'était autre que Kurita.  
>C'était pour lui qu'Hiruma avait créé l'équipe.<br>C'était au nom de l'amitié qu'il leur portait que Musashi les avait rejoints.  
>C'était à cause de la passion qui l'animait quand il parlait de football américain que Sena s'était inscrit au club.<br>C'était son visage ravi et absolument dépourvu de malice qui avait contraint Jumonji, Kuroki et Togano à participer au match contre les Zogukaku Chameleons.  
>C'était ses encouragements qui avaient poussé Yukimitsu à poursuivre ces entraînements infernaux et à donner le meilleur de lui-même.<br>C'était à cause de la profonde admiration qu'il avait pour lui que le petit Komusubi avait rejoint l'équipe.  
>C'était … non, en fait Kurita n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'entrée de l'exubérant Taki au sein des Devil Bats.<p>

Mais quoiqu'ils puissent en dirent, c'était pour Kurita et rien que pour lui si les Devil Bats étaient allés aussi loin dans le tournoi. Parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne supporterait de voir les larmes de détresses couler sur les joues rebondies de leur défenseur le plus fervent. Il n'y avait pas que Hiruma qui désirait mettre à bas l'arrogance des Shinryûji Naga. Ils étaient tous au courant des méfaits d'Agon et c'étaient leur vœu le plus cher que de venger Kurita.  
>Kurita était le cœur. Un cœur énorme à l'image de son propriétaire. Il ne le savait pas et quand bien même il aurait été au courant il n'en aurait pas fait plus de cas. Parce que ce bonhomme à la force prodigieuse ne voulait qu'une chose : jouer au football américain avec ses amis. S'il voulait la victoire, c'était pour eux.<p>

Et le corps me direz-vous ? Là encore c'était très simple, l'équipe entière était le corps. Ils étaient tous différents les uns des autres, sans le football américain, certains d'entre eux ne se seraient jamais adressé la parole. Mais le sport les avait unis, les avait forcé à marcher au même pas. Les entraînements, les victoires, les défaites, tout avaient contribué à les lier un peu plus.

Une équipe avait besoin d'un corps, d'un cerveau et d'un cœur pour exister pleinement. Et franchement, avec une équipe pareille qui possédaient ces trois atouts, Doburoku ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient échouer à obtenir la victoire.


End file.
